


Corner of the World 15: Projects

by serafina20



Series: Corner of the World [15]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafina20/pseuds/serafina20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex continue to work on their bond.  Lana is let in on their secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corner of the World 15: Projects

"A newspaper?" Lana repeated dubiously, her eyes fastened on Clark.

He nodded, excitement bubbling in his stomach. "Yeah. Our written report will be in the form of a newspaper. The summary of the book will be the front page article; we'll think of a headline later. We'll have a section for Dickens's biography, and a few articles on the theme we choose. If we have time, we can throw in some advertisements, obituaries, and personal ads. And editorials. Oh, come on," he said, seeing the look on her face. "It'll be great. Ms. Potts will love it. She totally gets off on this kind of stuff."

Lana rolled her eyes, a smile curling the corner of her lips. "How'd you come up with the idea?"

"It just came to me. I thought it'd be an cool way to do the written portion of the project."

"And?" she prompted.

He sighed. "And Chloe didn't think of it," he admitted. "We talked yesterday. She said that she and Pete were going to do a series of journal entries. While she was explaining it, the newspaper idea hit me. I almost suggested it to her, because she wants to be a journalist, but then I decided I wanted to do it more. It will kill her to think that she didn't come up with the idea." Clark grinned, imagining Chloe's chagrined expression when he and Lana presented their report.

Lana's smile reflected his own. "All right, I'm sold. I couldn't think of any interesting way to do it anyway. All I could think of was a poster and regular written essay. Good job, Clark. I'm impressed." She patted his knee. "So, what theme are we writing on?"

Clark began shuffling through his notes. "Uh, well, I've been doing some extra reading. I was thinking ... Wait. Let me get the book." He jumped up and went to his desk. "I got this great book that has some critical essays on 'Great Expectations,' and discussions on the different themes. I found one essay that was really interesting." The book wasn't on the desk.

"Wow. You're really going above and beyond on this, aren't you? I mean, I looked on one web page for themes, but figured that we had another week to get serious. My goal for this week was to finish the book."

On his hands and knees, looking under the desk for the missing book, Clark flushed. "I read really fast. So, when I finished the book, I decided to start poking around. Besides, when Chloe and I aren't working together, we get really competitive."

"Well, I'm glad I'm paired with you. I'm not a big procrastinator, but when my partner is motivated, it gets me going too. Is something wrong?"

"The book's gone." He sat back on his heels, thinking. "Uh, I may have left it in the house; I was reading it yesterday morning. Do you mind if I go get it?"

"Sure, go ahead. I'll be fine here. It'll give me a chance to go through your stuff." Lana smiled mischievously.

Clark made a face at her. "Oh, yeah. And discover all my deep, dark secrets. Good luck. I'll be back in a second." Taking the stairs two at a time, Clark hit the bottom and zipped to the house. "Hey Mom," he called as he raced to the living room.

She followed him. "Clark ..." Martha started, sounding disapproving.

"She didn't see me, and my feet didn't get muddy at all. See?" He lifted up his shoe.

"Just be careful. Are you looking for something?"

"Yeah, that book I ...Found it!" He held it up for her triumphantly.

"Congratulations. How's your study date going?" she asked, going back into the kitchen.

Clark trailed behind her. "It's not a date. And good. She's already finished the book, which helps a lot. I want to get the project done by the end of next week so she and I can practice presenting it more than once. At least she's like me, and doesn't save everything for the last minute like some partners I've had."

Martha smiled. "If I recall correctly, the last project you worked on you were paired with Chloe. The two of you finished a week in advance."

"Well, yeah. I got lucky in science. But the last English project I did, I was paired with Monica. She didn't even finish reading the poems until the day before it was due. The project would have totally sucked if I hadn't done all the work. And she had the gall to yell at me for getting frustrated with her." Picking a warm cooking off the baking sheet, he bit into sourly.

"Clark. Let it go. It was a month ago, and you still have an 'A' in the class."

"Mom, that's not the point."

"The point is, this time, you're paired with Lana Lang. And you both seem to be diligent students, so stop worrying about it. Now, did you want to take some cookies out for Lana?"

Clark swallowed his cookie. "Yeah. Thanks."

She piled a few cookies on a plate, then set it on a tray. Clark poured two glasses of milk, placed them next to the plate, then put the book on the tray as well. "Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome," she called as he left the kitchen and went back to the barn.

"Lana? Are you hungry?" Clark called when he reached the top of the stairs. "Mom made some ..." He broke off abruptly.

Lana eyes were huge and guilty. She looked at him only a moment, before dropping her gaze to her lap. She slammed the book she was reading shut. Opening and closing her mouth a few times, she finally said, very softly, "I thought this might have been the book you were looking for. It was ... it was on the floor. Under the quilt. I didn't mean to pry, I just thought ... that'd it be ok."

Clark cleared his throat. Placing the tray on the floor, he quickly went to her and pulled the book out of her hands. "Uh. Yeah. I understand. Don't ... don't worry about it, ok?" He ran his hand over the cover, fingers tracing slowly over the title: "And then I Became Gay: Young Men's Stories." It was one of the books his mother had bought him in Metropolis. Clark had been reading it the night before, figuring it'd be hidden if he put it under the quilt. Apparently, it wasn't the ingenious hiding place he'd believed it to be.

"Uh ... I guess I'm supposed to ask you if you have any questions or something," he finally said awkwardly.

She hitched a shoulder. "You don't have to. I mean, we could pretend nothing happened."

"No. It's ok. really."

"Ok." She licked her lips. Eyes still fastened on the floor, she asked, "Are you gay?"

It was more embarrassing than he thought it was going to be. Face in flame, he sat on the rug, and shook his head. "No."

"You're not. Ok. Are you ... are you bisexual or something?"

"No. I mean, yes. I mean ... I don't know." Needing something for his hand to do, he picked up a cookie and began tearing it apart. "I like girls. I've always liked girls." He smiled ruefully. "There's this one girl ... I've liked her for a really long time. Even before I was with Jenny."

"I remember her. She was your girlfriend in seventh grade," Lana said quickly.

"Right. But ... uh, even with all that, I'm in love. With a guy."

"How?"

Clark shrugged. "I can't explain it. I mean, I didn't plan to fall in love with him. It just happened."

She cleared her throat and looked up at him. "How do you know it's love?"

He thought about it for a moment. "I just do. I ...Do you love Whitney?"

Lana wrinkled her nose. "Yeah. I think so."

"Well, how do you know?"

She considered his question. "Well, he makes me feel safe. And comfortable. And he can be really sweet. And, I don't know. I just ... love him."

Clark looked up. "That's how it is with me," he said earnestly. "I mean, it's scary, and sometimes I feel like an idiot. I don't always know what to do. But, I love him. He makes me happy. And I want to make him happy."

"I understand. But doesn't it freak you out that he's a guy?"

"It did, until he told me it was ok. That he likes guys too, and I shouldn't be afraid of my feelings. What he said made sense to me."

"It was what you needed to hear."

His lips twitched. "It was. The world doesn't make sense, and everything has been changing so fast. I'm never sure if what's going on inside is right or not. But hearing that it's ok from someone else really helped. It made me feel better."

"That's good, then. I'm glad he helped." Lana slid to the floor. "Do your parents know?"

"Yeah. They kind of found out."

Lana licked her lips. "And they're ok with it?"

Clark shrugged. "Who do you think bought me the book? I mean, they're my parents. They love me."

"Oh. Right." She took a deep breath. "Who is it?"

He turned red again. "It's ... it's ...

"Is it Lex?" she interrupted.

"Yes," he breathed in relief. "It's Lex."

She took a deep breath. "Wow. Lex. I guess that explains why his dad was asking about you. I mean, I assume he knows."

Clark scowled. "Yeah. He does. I don't think he approves, though, but he has no say in all of this. Lex is his own person and makes his own choices."

"Still. You're younger than Lex, and he's kind of high profile."

He shrugged. "It's not like we're taking an ad out in the Daily Planet, or anything."

"Well, that's good, at least. And I'm sure Lionel will get used to the idea. I know you don't like him, but he's not that bad a guy."

Clark made a face.

Pushing her hair off her face, Lana said carefully, "It's funny. I kind of had the impression that you had a crush on me." Her cheeks were pink.

Clark bit his lips. Looked down at his hands. "I did," he said awkwardly. "Do. Did. I don't know." Sighing, he met her eyes. "I ... I like you, Lana. A lot. You're pretty, and smart and, well, as close to being perfect as anyone at the school. But you're with Whitney. He's your choice."

"And Lex is yours."

Smiling slightly, he nodded. "Yeah. Lex is mine."

"Are you happy?"

"Very."

Lana smiled and took his hand. Squeezing it, she said, "Then so am I."

***

"Dr. Hamilton?" Lex called, walking into the laboratory uninvited.

The scientist didn't spare him a glance. "Well if it isn't my gracious benefactor," he drawled, studying his notes.

Lex smirked. "I see we've skipped from any pretence of politeness, and have gone straight to angry indifference."

"I'm not angry. I just refuse to fawn at your feet." He tossed a forced smile at Lex before turning back to his work. "What do you want?"

"I need you to test something for me." He pulled a small vial out of his pocket and placed it on the table in front of Hamilton.

"What's this?" the doctor asked, picking it up.

"It's a new fertilizer my plant is testing. I helped create it. Well, actually, I created it almost entirely on my own, proving how worthless the scientists my father hired are. Right now, we're experimenting on clean soil in the lab. But, in three months, we'll be doing live tests on some of the property my father bought in Smallville. You know that rather large field you can see when you stand on the driveway and gaze west? The one that backs up to your property?"

"Yes," Hamilton said warily.

Lex smiled. "That's the land we'll be testing on."

The doctor grimaced. "That land was hit pretty hard by the meteor's. I get about a third of my samples from it."

"Yes. I know. And I, unlike my father, understand that introducing a new chemical mix to these rocks is a very bad idea. But, since I have no proof, my father doesn't give a damn. He wants me to test in his fields."

"I take it that this is why you're here."

"You're very astute, Doctor." A picture caught Lex's attention.

"What do you want me to do?"

Instead of answering, Lex walked to the wall where the picture was hung and studied it, wondering what was drawing him so strongly.

It was of one of the fields in Smallville. The photo had obviously been taken after the meteor shower, judging by the burning stalks of corn, and various pockmarks of irregular shape and size dotting it. That is, all the holes in the background were irregular; the hole in focus was not. This hole was of a very exact diameter and circumference, uniform depth, and distinct shape. It didn't look anything like any of the other impact points; it looked almost as if a giant had stepped into the field, leaving the mark, then disappeared.

Suddenly, the world lurched around him. Dizzy and blinking, he looked at the picture again. This time there was an image superimposed over the hole. In it was the image from Clark's dream. Of the ship

Clark's ship.

"Mr. Luthor?" Dr. Hamilton prompted.

"What's this?" Lex asked, rubbing his eyes. He glanced at it again; the ship was gone.

The scientist rose and stood next to Lex. "Someone snapped a picture of that the evening of the meteor shower. The next morning, it was gone, replaced by this." He pointed at another picture.

The hole was gone in the second photo, replaced by soft dirt. It was uneven and lumpy, tire and boot prints run over the top, as if someone were trying to get the earth to lie flat.

"What happened?" Lex asked

"Someone must have filled in the hole. I don't know why, or who. It wasn't a meteor that hit there; I'm not sure what it was, but I know it wasn't a meteor. It's too regular to be one. And, whatever it was, someone found it, took it, and covered up the evidence."

Lex traced the picture of the hole. It felt like he had double vision, the ship image forcing itself over the hole over and over.

Clearing his throat, he turned away. "I believe you wanted to know what my fertilizer had to do with you."

"Yes."

"I want you to find out what the fertilizer does when it comes in contact with the meteorite enriched soil. Test it and let me see the results. I'll pay extra, of course."

Hamilton smiled. "Anything for some extra cash, Mr. Luthor. I've been needing some new equipment anyway."

"Then you're in luck, aren't you?" He shook the doctor's hand. "It's a pleasure doing business with you, Dr. Hamilton." With a last smile, Lex strode out of the dingy lab, the picture of self-confidence.

Five minutes later, he was pulled over on the side of the road, fighting to breathe. He hadn't had an asthma attack since the pool ball incident, but here he was. Fumbling for his inhaler, fighting a panic-induced attack.

Ship. Space ship. It was real. It was fucking real. A fucking SPACE SHIP had crashed to earth at the same time as those damn rocks.

He got his inhaler free, lifting it to his mouth.

And he thought Clark was having a hard time dealing with this.

He hadn't really believed before. It was just something that he said to try and fit all the evidence together. A joke, almost, to prove Damien's 'whatever remains, however improbable' saying was stupid.

But he saw the fucking ship in the picture. And in Clark's mind. The same ship, fitting perfectly in both places.

Clark was ... special. Different.

Alien.

"Shit," Lex rasped. His chest ached, and he was beginning to tremble with fatigue. "A fucking alien. Jesus Christ."

How do you help someone face the fact that they were an alien? It wasn't like there was a self-help book out there for it.

Sighing, Lex rested his head on the steering wheel, and dialed Damien's number on his cell. He needed someone to drive him home; he was too exhausted. "Time," he whispered, listening to the ring. "All I can give him is time."  
***

Clark opened the door to Lex's room, and stepped softly inside. When Damien had let him in, he'd told Clark that Lex wasn't feeling well. Clark asked if maybe he should leave, but the dark haired man told him that Lex's standing orders were to, "grant you admittance at any time." After being relieved of his coat, Clark had made his way upstairs.

Lex looked pale. He was stretched out on the bed wearing a pair of blue striped pajama bottoms and long sleeved tee shirt. His eyes were closed, chest rising and falling evenly. A book lay open on his stomach, one hand resting lightly on top. On the night stand, the one on the right side of the bed that Lex had 'given' to Clark, was a tray with macaroni and orange juice. The juice glass was nearly empty, but the macaroni looked as if it hadn't been touched.

Walking to the bed, Clark sat next to Lex, gazing at him quietly.

The older man stirred. "Damien?"

"No, it's me," Clark said gently, reaching out to stroke Lex's forehead. "Are you ok?"

"I guess." Lex opened his eyes and smiled wanly. "I had an asthma attack earlier. It took a lot out of me. I've just been lying here for the last hour or so."

Clark leaned over and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault," Lex answered, sitting up so he was propped against the headboard. "How did your study date with Lana go?"

Clark grimaced and lay down with his head on Lex's stomach. Lifting Lex's hand, Clark began to play with it idly, manipulating the digits, running his fingers over the baby-fine skin . "Ok, I guess. She found out about us, though."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. She found a book I'd been reading about being gay. I didn't know what else to tell her, so I told her the truth. That I'm in love with you."

"How'd she take it?"

He glanced up at Lex; the older man had a pleased expression on his face. Clark wrinkled his nose at his lover, but didn't say anything. If Clark had a rival for Lex's attention, he'd be pleased at being discovered too. "She took it fine. She was surprised, of course, but didn't freak out or anything. Well, not much. I mean, she didn't call me names, or threaten to get her boyfriend to beat me up or anything." He chewed on his bottom lip.

Lex carded his fingers though Clark's hair. "Somehow, I can't see Lana Lang reacting that way. She seems the type who wants to understand and accept everyone."

"Yeah. She's really nice to everyone. Chloe says it's because she wants everyone to like her, but I just think Lana is a nice person." Clark bit his lip again. "She asked if I were gay. I didn't know what to say, so I said no. But," he licked his lips, "I mean, I didn't say that I was bi or anything. I just ... I was confused." He sighed. "I'm reading all those books my mom bought and, I don't know. I can't find what I'm looking for."

"What are you looking for?"

"Something that says what I'm feeling and doing is normal. Not, not the whole being with another guy thing, because all of the books say that. They say how there's nothing wrong with being attracted to people that are the same sex as me, and it's perfectly natural to be confused, so I shouldn't worry. But there's nothing about ..." He broke off, frustrated.

"What, angel?" Lex asked gently. "Tell me what you're feeling."

Clark worried his bottom lip. "I'm attracted to _you_. I love _you_. Not men. Not anyone else. Just you. I'm attracted to a lot of girls. I don't want to have sex with them all, but I can look at them and be attracted. But it's not the same with guys."

Lex cleared his throat, fingers still playing in Clark's hair. "So, you haven't been attracted to any other guys?"

He flushed. "Well, I had a dream about Seth Green the other night. A few nights, actually. I always thought he was, I don't know. Attractive. But I didn't realize that it could be more than just appreciation for his looks until I met you. But other than that, you're it. Just you."

"Seth Green and me?" He sounded amused.

Clark squeezed Lex's hand to show his annoyance, making a face.

"Sorry." There was laughter coloring his words. "I don't recall what Seth Green looks like; I'll have to check my rival out."

"Lex!!"

"Sorry, angel." He lifted their entwined hands, and kissed Clark's. "It's ok if you can't find a story exactly like yours. Everyone is different."

"No, that's not it!" Clark said insistently. "In all those stories, it's like, they either knew they were gay, or suspected they were different when they were kids, or they had no clue until they melted into a puddle of hormones at the site of some guy in the locker room or something. But, once they figured it out, it wasn't all centered around one person. Once they realized they were attracted to men and knew they were gay, they found lots of other men attractive. It wasn't exclusive for them like it is for me. They might be in love with Bill, but they could find ... James and Ted and Eric attractive to. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Yes."

Clark sighed, running his finger down Lex's wrist. "It's not the same for me. I don't seem to be attracted to men in general. Just you."

"There's nothing wrong with that, Clark."

"But, in the books ..."

"Forget the books," Lex interrupted. "You're never going to find a story that is exactly like yours. No one else's experience or feelings will be the same because everyone is different. I told you that in the very beginning. Even if you were attracted to more men than just me, that doesn't mean you'd automatically find validation for your feelings in a book." He sighed, rubbing his thumb on Clark's forehead. "To tell the truth, I'm not too fond of labels anyway."

"What do you mean?"

Lex shrugged. "I told you I was bisexual. And, I guess it's true. I am attracted to both men and women, always have been, always will be. But, under normal circumstances, I don't define myself. I don't normally call myself bi." He licked his lips, obviously thinking. Looking back down at Clark, he continued. "I like sex. A lot. I like it so much, it doesn't matter who I'm having sex with ... wait," he said quickly, cutting off the remark that Clark was about to make.

Lex smiled ruefully. "That didn't come out quite right. What I meant to say was, sex is sex, whether it's with a man or a woman. No matter what the gender of the person I'm sleeping with is, it's still is fun. I've never seen the point of limiting myself, denying myself the experience of sleeping with someone just because of what sex they are. When I was younger, I wanted to try everything, and found out that I liked almost everything. Does that make me bisexual? Yes. Is that what I call myself? Not usually, but, then I don't think about it much. I'm just a person who likes sex."

Clark frowned. "Then why did you tell me you were bi?"

"It was simpler at the time. You were upset, and needed your feelings validated right then. You needed reassurance, so saying I was bi was easier than trying to explain it any other way. It's still true, though." He sighed, leaning his head back against the headboard. "I've never thought much about my sexuality. Like I told you before, I've been attracted to people of both sexes since I as a kid. And since no one ever told me it was wrong, I never felt any guilt or insecurity about my attractions. Once I was old enough and learned there were labels, I never found one that felt right to me. I adopt bisexual when I need to, but I don't use it to define who I am."

Sighing, Clark rubbed his face against Lex's stomach. "Then what should I do? I mean, what am I?"

"Angel, don't worry about it. Don't feel as if you have to fit yourself into a certain category. You're just beginning to discover yourself as a sexual person. If you try to define yourself, you might end up limiting yourself in an effort to live up to some ideal. Some abstract idea of who you think you're supposed to be. If you just let yourself feel, and do what feels right, it will be much easier for you." He hesitated. "And, Clark? If the only two men you ever find attractive are Seth Green and me, that doesn't make your feelings any less valid. Or any less real."

Turning his attention back to Lex's hand, Clark switched to X-Ray vision, watching the bones as they moved. In a small, unsure voice, he asked, "Really?"

He felt rather than saw Lex's smile. "Really." Then, as Clark continued to concentrate on Lex's hand, the older man asked, "Clark? What are you doing?"

Clark's heart began pounding. "Watching your bones move," he answered.

"You're what?"

He his lips. He felt breathless. "Watching your bones. I can see through your hand."

There was silence. Clark wiggled Lex's pinky.

"See through my hand," Lex repeated.

"Yeah. Like an X-Ray."

Lex cleared his throat. "And how long have you been able to do that?"

"Uh, a little over a month. Remember when Tina robbed the bank?"

"Yeah."

"That's when it started. The first time I saw through someone was when she threw me through the window." He switched out of X-Ray vision, rolled onto his stomach, and rested his head on Lex's belly, gazing up at him.

Lex's eyes were wide. Petting Clark's hair, he asked, "Your abilities. Strength, speed, ... X-Ray vision. Are they all just developing?"

Clark shook his head. "No. I've always been stronger than everyone, but I guess it's kinda been proportional to my age and size. My dad had to teach me how to control it when I was little; I broke everything. I wasn't even allowed to pet the barn cats until I was six. But, once I learned the tricks, I was able to control it as my strength grew. Well, until ... you know." He frowned, thinking of the popped ball.

"I know," Lex said softly, smoothing his hair back.

Shaking off his melancholy, Clark continued, "The speed turned up over the summer." He grinned. "One day was jogging through the field, and then, suddenly, it was like I was flying. Just ... zipping through the stalks. It was so much fun."

Smiling, Lex stroked the sensitive spot behind Clark's ear. His stomach clenched.

"What about getting hurt?" asked Lex, apparently unaware of the sensations flowing through Clark. "I mean, I did hit you with my car, right?"

Clark nodded again, feeling breathless. The fabric of Lex's shirt rubbed against the side of his face. Lex moved his hand away from the sensitive area, returning to Clark's hair. "I can remember getting little bumps and bruises when I was a kid. Even a few scrapes. By the time I hit nine, I stopped getting hurt. I didn't notice it, but, looking back, nine was the last time I remember being bruised. But I still," he held his hand to his face, "I still got calluses. So my skin had to develop some sort of protection. Except, now ... look." He held his hand out to Lex.

He took it. Studying it intently, he ran his fingers over the skin. "It's not as rough as it used to be. They’re disappearing."

"Yeah. Like I'm getting more and more invulnerable so I don't need them to protect me anymore." He chewed his bottom lip. "After you hit me, I tried to cut myself. I bent the knife. And then I stuck my hand in the wood-chipper. That's when it occurred to me that I had done stuff that should have gotten me much more hurt when I was younger, but had come out fine."  
He quirked a smile. "It was all you, Lex. You're the one that made me realize ... realize how different I am."

"Is that so bad?"

"I'd rather have you than not. But sometimes I wish I didn't know." Rolling over, he crawled on top of Lex.

Lex slid down to he was lying flat on the bed. Clark propped his body above Lex's, gazing into his eyes.

"It hurts sometimes just thinking about it," he whispered. "What I am."

"What are you?"

He opened his mouth, eyes falling shut. "I'm ..." The words caught in his throat. Shaking his head, Clark said, "I can't make it real, Lex. I need to be ... need to be me."

Sighing, Lex nodded. "I understand, angel." Lacing his fingers in Clark's hair, he tugged the teen down until their lips met.

Clark sighed and melted into the kiss. Opening his mouth, he allowed Lex in. Lex’s skilled tongue caressed his own, sending shivers through him.

Running his hands up Lex's torso, Clark pressed against Lex, wanting to touch his skin. But he didn't trust himself to ask. If he did, Lex might think ...

Startled, he pulled back.

"What was that?" Clark demanded, sitting up. It felt as if something had reached into his head and touched his brain.

Lex looked sheepish. "Sorry. I was trying to see if I could make our minds connect. I was thinking that we could use this ... this thing between us to our advantage. So I could see what goes on in your mind when we fool around, and find some way to help you keep focus."

Clark shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. "It was a mistake. I knew it was. I'm so sorry, Lex. I really, really am sorry."

"About what?" Lex sat up, touching Clark's face gently.

"About leading you on."

"What? Oh. No, angel, you weren't leading me on. I know you're still not ready. I didn't think we were going to do anything. Open your eyes."

Licking his lips, Clark complied.

Lex smiled and caressed his cheek. "If I learn how your mind works now, when you are ready I might be able to help you. Guide you. But I didn't think you were offering anything more than just kissing today."

"It's just, I want to touch you." He ran his hand up and down Lex's chest. "Your skin. I miss it."

"That's fine." Lex yanked off his shirt and tossed it on the floor. "Touch away." Lying back down, he drew Clark with him.

Clark snuggled against Lex's silky skin, rubbing his face against his lover's chest. "Your skin feels so good," he murmured, kissing in the center of Lex's chest.

"It's the meteor rocks."

"I know; you told me. I think it's wonderful."

Lex pet Clark's neck. "May I try again?"

Taking a deep breath, Clark nodded.

A moment later he felt the pressure again. It started at his forehead, the worked inside. Then, Lex was there, in his mind.

 _Can you feel me?_ Lex's voice asked.

Out loud, Clark answered, "Yes."

 _Think it._

 _Yes._ It was strange, communicating telepathically. It wasn't that he could hear Lex, so much as feel him. Lex's thoughts were so different from his own, a different texture and ... flavor almost. Clark could never mistake them for his own thoughts, they so undeniably belonged to Lex.

 _You like being touched, don't you?_ Lex asked, running his hand down Clark's back.

Cat-like, Clark stretched, contentment curling in his belly. _Very much._

There was laughter in his mind.

 _What?_

 _You went rosy. Like you were very happy, and your thoughts were colored by it._ His words were tinged with amusement.

 _Purple._ thought Clark.

 _What?_

 _You just turned purple. Happy._

Lifting Clark to his face, Lex kissed him deeply. This time, their colors merged - red into purple. They pulsed together as their kiss deepened, a shivery sensation flowing through each of them.

One of them moaned. It didn't matter which; it echoed through both of them.

Lex began trailing kisses down Clark's skin, hyper sensitive due to their mental contact. His lips and mind traveled over Clark, goose bumps rising wherever they touched.

Clark wiggled against Lex, trepidation growing in him. He could feel himself becoming aroused, and, as he did, a dark cloud hovering at the edge of their colors threatened to take over and cover them. Clark knew what lived in the cloud, and he didn't want to see those images again. He'd had enough of death and blood.

Nipping at Clark's bottom lip, Lex brought Clark's mind back into the colors, away from the cloud. _It's ok, angel. I'm here,_ he thought.

Unable to speak or think clearly, Clark just nodded.

Lex's hand slid beneath Clark's waist, underneath his jeans and boxers. Cool fingers rested on Clark's right cheek, stroking gently and lovingly. Continuing to devour Clark's lips, Lex stroked up until his fingers were resting against Clark's cleft, causing star-like tingles to flood through Clark’s blood.

Sharp arousal hit Clark, his cock hardening instantly. It was followed by a fear that rushed through him with a force so powerful, the connection was broken.

There was a loud, mental snap as it broke, pain blossoming in both Clark and Lex's chests.

Clark rolled off Lex, gasping for air. "What ..." he managed to get out.

Lex was coughing, breath coming in loud, noisy pants. He reached for his inhaler. "I didn't mean ... I just had to touch you," he gasped, his hand snatching his inhaler off the night stand. Lifting it to his mouth, he took three puffs of air. Screwing his eyes shut, he fought for air.

He stroked Lex's stomach soothingly, shame warming his face. "It's ok. It was my fault." He was still a bit breathless.

"I'm ... sorry." Lex inhaled sharply, wincing. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Don't worry. I ... I want you. I'm just so afraid." He licked his lips. "I'll do better next time."

Lex opened his eyes again. "We'll do better next time. This is a skill I have to learn, too. I've never been in anyone else's mind before. Not like that."

"I have." He lay next to Lex, cuddling against his body. "I was in Cassandra's. I saw her visions."

For a moment, Lex said nothing. He placed his inhaler back on the night stand. "What did you see?"

"Me. Surrounded by tombstones. Alone forever. That was the first time. The second time I saw people that need my help." He frowned, scared. "I don't know if I can help them all. I'm just one person, and there are so many people who need help."

Lex put his arm around Clark, pulling him close. "Then you save who you can, and be grateful you've saved them. That's all anyone can ask." He fell silent, looking pensive.

"What is it, Lex?" Clark traced Lex's face with his thumb.

"If ... if anything ever happens ... will you make sure to save me?"

"Of course," he answered immediately, eyes wide. "I'd save you in a heart beat."

Closing his eyes, Lex took a deep breath. "You have to swear to me. Save me no matter what I do. Even ... even if you have to save me from myself, and I say I don't want you to. Swear now that you will stop me. Save me. No matter what."

Heart aching, Clark held Lex tightly, kissing him passionately. "I swear, Lex. I will save you. I swear."


End file.
